Greg El Chico Perfecto
by Gabii Bermejo
Summary: Esta es una biografia de Gregory House, espero que les guste, y porfavor dejen muchos reviews.... :
1. Solo fue un Error

Hola, como estan

Hola, como estan?? Bueno… aquí les paso el primer capitulo de este largo pero largo fanfic-… que les gusteee y dejen todos los reviews que puedan pliiisss…. 

**Capitulo 1 Solo fue un Error**

-Ahh!-gritaba Autrey, una chica que estaba dando a luz a su primera hija, la cual sería llamada Sophie, estaba muy emocionada y feliz.

-Vamos mi amor, solo falta un poco mas, tu puedes- decia Tom, su esposo, animandola, y acariciandole la rubia melena, ella estaba roja como un tomate, pujaba, y parecia no escuchar a su marido.

-Ñaaaa- se escucho un debil gemido de bebe.

-Felicidades, es un sano y hermoso niño!!- dijo el doctor Mason, sonriente.

-Quee!?- Autrey dio un grito, estaba muy preocupada, habian comprado todo esperando a la pequeña "Sophie", y se preocupo.

-Mira amor, nuestro hijo, es hermoso verdad?...- sonrio Tom, emocionado, tomando al bebe en sus brazos.

-Bueno, si les parece, trasladaremos a la señora a su cuarto, junto con el bebe, si gusta puede ir, Sr. House, ahí estaran por 5 horas, mientras se recupera su esposa,- dijo el dr. Mason.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, y el doctor se habia ido, Audrey comenzo a llorar, sus ojos, celestes como el cielo, relucian como dos bellos diamantes.

-Amor no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.- decia a Tom, meciendo al pequeño bebe.

-No lo se, todo lo habiamos comprado rosa, gastamos todo, que haremos?- preguntaba Aurey llorando.

-No te preocupes, lo venderemos, ademas trabajare.- la consolaba su marido.

-Como? Tienes 17 años, yo 16, nadie nos dara trabajo…- dijo Audrey confundida.

-ya veras que si,- dijo Tom –mientras tanto debemos pensar en un nombre para el bebe,- dijo Tom, -Bob, Max, Denn, Gregory, Octavious…-

-Gregory!- exclamo Audrey –sera mi pequeño Greg,- termino amorosamente.

-Si, sera Gregory House,- dijo Tom mirando al bebe.

El bebe era risueño, tenia el pelo castaño, como su padre, y los ojos como dos lagunas, como los de su mama.

-Tom, creo que dormire un rato,- dijo Audrey bostezando.

-Adelante,- dio Tom dandole un cariñoso beso.

Cuando Audrey desperto, vio en los sillones a Tom,

Emma, su hermana, y a Greg, entre los brazos de ella.

-Hola Aud,- dijo Emma, una chica de 13 años, con pelo negro y lacio, y ojos verdes de esmeralda.

-Hola Emma, quien te trajo?- pregunto Audrey.

-Me trajo Cassi, una amiga,- dijo Emma, y le dio un beso al bebe.

-Audrey, querida, sera mejor que te cambies, ya que en media hora, nos debemos ir a casa,- dijo Tom.

-Si claro.- respondio Audrey tomando su ropa, y se metio al baño del cuarto.

-Oye Tom,- dijo Emma, - no se suponia que Grez seria "Sophie"?- pregunto intrigada.

-Solo fue un error Emmita.- dijo Tom.

Entonces, Grez comenzo a llorar, asi que Audrey salio del baño recordando que era la hora de comida del bebe, asi que se fueron a casa.


	2. Un Buen Dia

Hola… que ondaa

Hola… que ondaa?? Bueno… espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo  :P bueno… aquí les va el 2ndo… ajajjaaj saludos… bye.. dejen reviewwwssss porfavooor…

**Capitulo 2 Un Buen dia**

-Mami, buenos tiaaass!! Me pueles tal letche con cocholate te paca??- dijo sonriente un niño de tres años, dandole un cariñoso beso a su madre.

- Claro Greg, vamos a la cocina que te parece?- respondio Audrey, cruzando el pequeño departamento en donde vivian.

Dio de almorzar a su hijo, y jugaron un rato, después se bañaron y se arreglaron, cuando de repente llego Tom, el esposo de Audrey, y el padre de el pequeño Greg, que habia conseguido un trabajo en el que no le pagaban mucho, pero trataba decon eso sacar adelante a su familia, trabajaba de lavacoches en la gran ciudad.

-Hola Gregory, como estas?- dijo Tom abrazando a su hijo, -quieren ir a cenar?-

-Tiiiiii…. Vamos a cenar a la estrellita…. Con mi tia Emma.. Yupppiiii….- dijo Greg sonriente y, por supuesto, muy emocionado.

La "estrellita" era un restaurante de hamburguesas, que estaba justo en el edificio de enfrente de los House, en el cual trabajaba Emma, la hermana de Audrey.

-Bueno, no se diga mas, vayamos a la estrellita.- dijo Tom, y se marcharon al dicho lugar.

Cruzaron la calle, y llegaron.

-Hola!! Como estan?- pregunto Emma, sonriente, dejando unas charolas vacias sobre la mesa, después se agacho, y cargo a su sobrinito, el pequeño Greg, y este le dio un beso, -mmmm… que rico beso, es de fresa… o de chocolate??-

-De cocholateeeee!!- grito emocionado Greg, y su tia le dio un beso.

-Hola Aud, como estas?- dijo Emma.

-Muy bien, y tu Emmis?- pregunto Audrey.

-tambien, gracias…- respondio.

-Hola Emmita…-dijo Tom, un poco sonriente, y tomando asiento en una mesa par cinco personas.

-Hola Tom.- respondio Emma, -Bueno, que van a pedir?- pregunto.

-A mi traime una ensalada porfavor Emmis…- pidio Audrey.

-To quielo unos nugguets de poio popado…- dijo el pequeño Greg, tomando asiento junto a su mama, ya que ella le iba a ayudar con su comida.

-Emmita, yo quiero una hamburguesa del oeste, porfavor.- pidio Tom cortésmente.

-bueno, en un segundo les traigo su orden… me acompañas Greg?- pidio Emma.

-Claroo!!- grito el pequeño niño emocionado, ya habia ido dos veces a ver como se preparaba la comida ahí, y se habia divertido micho, con la gente que trabajaba ahí, y deseaba ir de nuevo.

Como después de media hora la comida estuvo lista, y cenaron todos juntos en familia.


	3. Un monstruo aparecio

Holiii. Hace mucho tiempo que no escriboo… pero… sorryy,,, bueno, aquí les tengo lo nuevo de lo nuevo..  Dejen reviews please 

**Capitulo 3**

**Un Monstruo Apareció**

Riingg Riiing…. Sono el telefono.

-Bueno?, si Tom, como estas? Que paso?- Pregunto Audrey.

-Dame todo el dinero que tengas- respondio Tom al otro lado del telefono, - pasare por el en un rato.-

-Pero, ¿para que?- pregunto su esposa.

-Una inversion… y ¿a ti que te importa?- respondio cruelmente Tom.- Callate y ya voy para alla.-

Audrey estaba confundida, observaba a su Grez dormidito como un angel, tenia apenas 6 años y era muy buen niño.

-Damelo ya!!!!- Tom abrio la puerta.

Ella se lo entrego sin preguntar, y el, sin mas, se marcho, asi como asi, sin decir una sola palabra. Llego como a las 10 de la noche, borracho y de mal humor.

-Dame de Cenar, pero apurate estupida que no ves que tengo hambre???- dijo Tom, entrando en la pequeña cocina de su apartamento.

-Hola papi- exclamo el pequeño Greg saliendo de la habitación en donde se hallaba.

-Hola mijo.- respondio Tom.

Audrey sirvió un platon de caldo caliente a su esposo.

-Mi amor, ¿en que invertiste ese dinero?- le pregunto su esposa.

-que no te dije que no era asunto tuyoo? Ehh Estupida?- replico el hombre ebrio, y le tiro un puñetazo en la cara, el cual ella recibio con mucho dolor.

-Solo pense que era un asunto familiar.- respondió ella sollozando.

-Ahh sii? Pues sabes que.? Ya no pienses y mejor largate de aquí que quiero estar solo.- le grito, y probo el caldo despues de soplarle.

Greg solo observaba estas escenas horrorizado, viendo el monstruo en el que su padre, que habia sido un hombre bondadoso, se habia convertido.

-Mami, porque papi esta tan enfadado?- pregunto Greg, susurrando para que si padre no lo lograra escuchar.

-No lo se amor, quiza solo sea un poco de estrés del trabajo,- le contesto Audrey, y dio un beso a su hijo para tranquilizarlo.

Entonces vieron que Tom abrio la puesta del apartamento.

-A donde vas?- le pregunto Audrey.

- No te metas.- le contesto su esposo y dio un portazo.

-Mamii, estoy muy asustado,- dijo Greg, y se acurruco en los brazos de su cariñossa mama.

Tom estaba enfadado, bajó a la calle, subió al auto, lo encendió, iba muy a prisa, sentia como el aire que se metia por su ventaba rozaba su rostro, mientras que sentia los ojos que lo mataban, no veia bien, solo veia todo oscuro, vio una sombra, la cual derribo, pero siguió adelante en su camino. En ese momento, Audrey sintio un vacio en su interior, aunque no sabia que habia pasado.

-Vayamonos a dormir mi cielo, este fue un dia pesado y nos merecemos descansar un poco.- dijo Audrey.

-Pero mami, tu ojo esta hinchado y me preocupa, mucho.- dijo tiernamente Greg, y derramo desde sus ojos perfectamente celestes, como dos lagunas cristalinas, por sus rosadas mejillas.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que se pasara, bombon,- trarto de onsolarlo su madre, aunque ella sabia que su ojo estaba bien hinchado,- ven, vayamonos a dormir, puedes dormir en mi habitación esta noche.-

-Claro mami,- respondio el, y le dio un beso a su madre,- Te amo.-

-Tambien yo cielo,- susurro ella, y lo beso, despues, se fueron a dormir.

Al fin subii….jajaj oigan dejen reviews… se que estuvo algo violento, pero mas tarde comprenderan porque… jejej  byee

Los amoo… ate. Gabii Bermejo


End file.
